greenbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward King
Edward King is the father of Brad Burns and Luke Burns. He founded the Crimsons gang after leaving the Grave Diggers. He is shown to be an arms dealer after getting his hands on a couple of Gatling Guns from the Civil War. His gun is a Colt 1836. Appearance Edward King is an extremely tall, brawny and imposing man, surpassing any other he is compared to. Like his son Brad Burns, he has several scars on his torso The Crimson Gang's tattoo is on his chest. He has red hair, moustache and beard, possibly due to his Irish heritag. He usually wears a large hat and a very refined jacket with a fur. As a smoker, he sometimes has a cigar in his mouth. Personality Edward King is a ruthless man who only cares about making money, and shows no remorse in his actions. He has no ideal or dream outside profit, and mocks Gene's idealism, considering his dream behind the Grave Diggers as a buffoonery and, differently by his former friend, he clearly showed no altruism even in his youth and first days in America. He is amoral, smug, merciless and prideful, often with a cruel smile on his face. He is proud of his lifestyle, and doesn't even try to justify it, just saying he is enjoying the freedom America promised him. He is also quite sadistic, and enjoys killing people or witnessing carnages, even involving innocents, considering them a funny game. He has no fath or fear of God as well, mocking the priest he meets by declaring he left God a long time ago, and doesn't think God has grudge towards him. King is also extremely cunning and manipulative, elaborating complex plans and using or encouraging local crime so he can get profit from it. He has no loyalty towards anyone, as he left his former friend Gene McDowell because he wanted to focus only to make money, and was bored and annoyed by Gene's idealism, then organizes a war that let to Gene and Grave Digger's downfall; blackmails, robs, threats or kills his former clients once he has finished with them; and shows no consideration even for his subordinates, as in one case he kills “Lariat” Swallow by crushing his head using his horse after he lost to Brad Burns. Despite all of this however, Edward still retains quite a sentimental quality throughout the series. Most noteably towards his relationship with ‘God’ and the recognition of Alicia, Brad Burns and Luke Burns’ mother from just an ornament alone without a trace of her face. King shows no attachment or love neither towards his family, as he often mocks Brad's and Luke's mother, that he himself killed, shoots to Brad with a smile, even calling the latter Gene's dog, and then brutally, and gleefully, beats Luke with his bare hands, asking how he fells to be killed by his own father. He actually has so few consideration of his family that, until his final battle with the Burns brothers, he doesn't event remember he has two sons, something even his subordinate Swallow knew, and smiles when they are hunting or facing him, as he considers it, at best, a funny contest. As he receives enough damages during the final battle, he looses all of his composure, and starts to shout and to fight like a beast, showing how kind of savage and brutal man he is inside. Ultimately, Edward King proved to be a selfish and depraved man that only delights in profit and violence, and that cares of no one but himself and his interest. History Five Points, N.Y. Edward returned in Five Points after hearing there was war going there and visited Gene. Who pointed gun at him, but Edward shot his hand and made him drop it. Gene asked him if he come to hear about his son's obituary, but Edward responded he is not interested in that and it's here for business, since he heard about the war from Gene's son, Kip. A man send by Kip contacted Gene and told him that the Grim Reaper is alive, Gene ordered everyone to retreat. He told Edward, that he shouldn't have come back, since his son is alive and he plans on taking out all the gangster now that he is free from his leash. And that's it's Edwards fault to bring such monster to the world, and his for making him the best hitman. Gene wondered which one will Brad kill first, him or Edward. But Edward told him, that it's not the Grim Reaper who will stop the war, but his merchandise he sold to Kip. After Gene heard that Edward have sold a gatling gun to Kip, he rushed into battle. While Gene was absent, Edward killed some of the GB members who returned there and took the money which were owned to him by Kip. He awaited Gene's return and was about to leave when Gene pointed a gun at his head, but Edward told him to not do it, since he got Kip at aim with his gun. Then Edward asked him if the Grave Diggers are finished, to which Gene replied yes and it's his fault for that and that ever since he left Five Points, he wanted to kill him, but it the end, it won't be him who will kill him and lowered his gun. In that moment Edward pointed a gun at Gene's head and asked if it's Brad the one who will kill him and that he will meet anyone who wants to kill him and then left. He was seen in the outskirts with his gang, The Crimson Gang, where one of his members asked him if he is all set here, and Edward telling him that the place haven't changed and he is done with it. He told the gang they are going somewhere they can make some money and are heading west, to around St. Louis. St. Louise, Illinois In St. Louise, the gang, and especially Hawk, is then hired by a business man owner, Charles Howard, to stole a farm for his own interest. While Hawk success in his mission, Edward King and the gang then robs Howard, leaving them in a dying state. After some time, while he I enjoying the company of several naked women, Parrot informs him Hawk was killed by a boy, and another man is wanted for Howard' death. The man is actually Brad Burns, much to King's fun. Wellington and Abilene, Kansas In Wellington, King, on his horse, reaches a badly injured Swallow, who had the mission to steal a cattle for the gang. Swallow confess he has lost the cattle, due to Burns brother's intervention, and that they are going to Abilene. Despite the subject swears he won't fail anymore, King, while mocking saying to Swallow to rest in peace, crushs the injured' head with his horse's hoof. King then reaches Abilene with the surviving members of Crimson Gang, and they slaughers most of the citizens. King himself kills two sheriffs and a priest, mocking the latter faith. They discover the cattle was just sold, but Parrot reports he know of a gold rush in Virginia City, in Montana, and so they leave. Virginia City, Montana They then reach an American Army's fort, who is facing a Sioux tribe attacks, as the white men are in their assigned territories. King helps the american soldiers to defeat the Indians, providing his gatling, and then blackmails the lieutenant to handsomely pay them for they service, or they would attack the fort for their personal gain. Despite one of the Indians, Black Horse, survives the carnage and escapes, King orders to not kill him, as it would be sad the game ends so quickly. He then purposely left an indian prisoner, Crazy Bear, to escape the gang's imprisonment, only for Eagle to kill him with his family few later. He then looks from a distance the battle between Brad and Dodo, and when Brad wins, he gleefully shots his son and leaves. Kansas City, Missouri After the Crimson Gang destroys the Smith Fort, the gang is proclaimed by American government enemy of the state, and starts to hunt them. Edward King, after three months, is apparently captured by the two bounty hunter Gray and Thomas, and imprisoned for the imminent execution. Actually, the two are members of Crimson Gang, and King sits in his cell with a smile. When King is going to be executed, he shows no fear for his situation and, when he going to be hanged, the sniper Eagle shoots to rope, saving his life. The Crimson gang members, along with their boss, starts to slaughte several people in the square, with King taking ultimately taking hostage the entire city, as his men also take control of several near navy warships and shooting with cannons at his command. He them declares, gleefully, his execution was just a trap so he and his men could pocket his own head money and rob the city's bank. While he is gloating about his triumph, a young boy, Luke, appears and stars to kill all of his men, without any fear or esitation, asking for King, the one whose life he is going to take. The man demands who the boy is, since he can't remember all his enemies. When Luke reveals his identity and motivations, King both confident Eagle is aiming his opponent, and amused by Luke's story, challenges Luke to kill him. While Luke shoots and wounds King, he himself is incapacitated by Eagle's shot. King shows amusement he doesn't remember Burn's mother had brought out two kids, and mocks Luke, asking how he fells to be killed by his own father. However, before he can enacts his purpose, he is shot by Brad, who has killed Eagle and he is using the latter's rifle. When the two brothers joined their forces and Brad swears they will both live after the fight, King says they won't left the town alive, and orders his men on the navy warships to use the cannons to destroy Kansas City. Brad tries to use himself as a bait to distract King, as Luke can shoot their father. King however manages to stop and badly wound Brad, with Luke's shot just hitting his opponent left's eyes. Furious for the pain, King, using the caos created by the cannons' crossfire, surprises and beats brutally Luke, and then tries to shoot him, saying he will send Luke to his brother. However, Luke declares King knows still nothing about Brad, as, with all his flaws, he always keeps his promises. Before King can react, Brad, still alive, counterattack and, with the gun Gene gave him when he was a child, manages to slice King's throat, finally killing him and ending his violence and crimes for good. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male